mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Stellar Domination (Map Game)
Welcome heo Stellar Domination(Map Game)! Welcome to a new world. This is now 2075, The moon is Already terraformed and Mars is halfway done (Stage III). Who will fall and who will win the world? Announcements The will be where the announcements go. Remember to sign your sig! *The map game will open to sign up at Jan 28th if we have a earth map(still workin' on it!)Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 23:24, January 18, 2015 (UTC) *The map game will open to play at around Feb 11th!Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 23:24, January 18, 2015 (UTC) *Im still working on it. The actual date will depend, however. Administrators An administrator must have over 80 edits. Head mod must have 150 Edits. If you want to be a mod, tell me Founder/creator:Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 02:58, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Head Mod(unapproved): Mod1(unapproved): Mod2(unapproved): Co-Head　Mod:Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 02:58, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Mapmaker(unapproved): Mapmaker 2:Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 01:06, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Astronomer:Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 02:58, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Rules #1 turn per day. Only mod can start turns. One turn is one year for now. Later in the game where distance were so large, we might just increase years per turn. #Every player MUST be plausible! A mod could declare a post implausible thus deleting it. ##If you think a mod's post is implausible, create a top ten list (basically voting). A vote is won by 60%+ majority. Mod may not participate in a vote. #Mods are the only ones who edit wars and use algorithm. A non-mod may calculate a war if a mod hasn't been present for 2 turns. #game is archived once 15 turns. #New players are Welcome! But, if a mod declares you as implausible for 4 times, you are banned for 2turns. You are done if you post implausible 8 times! #No discussing Wreck-it Ralph! #No sockpüppetting. #There is a point system coming up! The point system is just for keeping the game plausible. #Creator is considered a mod. #Game will start wen we have 6 people and a mod! #Use random.org if needed. #'This might be boring but NO FASTER THAN90%light unless you research Faster than light!(more information see algo)' #Due to international law, You cannot own any part of the moon unless UN collapses #Yes, there's mod-controlled organizations! #It isn't possible to build a huge empire in just a few years and keep it; but it is possible to build a huge empire in a scale of centuries. It is possible that a civil war will fuck your empire up in months. But, mods, be plausible. Rebels won't take a huge or populous country like China in less than 100 days. It is possible they will take countries like San Marino in hours if not minutes. #archive every 10-25 turns depending on length. #go to here if needed. #Conference, meetings,and other complex diplomacies will go to Diplomacies(SD map game) #War and other algorithm result will go to Wars(SD map game) #any suggestion will be welcomed in Stellar Domination(Map Game)#Suggestion box Category:Rules Sign up Sign up at the points section. If you want change your country's color on the map, go ahead and go to the suggestion box.remember it is NEVER to late to rejoin! Mod controlled organizations Yes, there is mod controlled organizations, but, well not a lot since most have collapsed. And, yes, there are Space Pirates to make the game a little more challenging! More and more civilizations will be available as Humans discover more and more. List of mod-controlled organizations: *UN *Pacific Union(kind of like European Union-ish, but more strict. All pacific states except japan and the Philipine is in. Current leader:Papua New Guinea. *SPACE PIRATES *Islamic African organization(basically Al Qaeda 2.0). Map Earth Map Solar system map Closed Mars Map Local Stars Map Galactic Map Closed Others Closed Suggestion box This suggestion box only support these suggestions. For a mob bully, go to The moderation zone. Otherwise contact a mod's usertalk or on chat to solve the problem. Map Errors *None. Well done, mapmaker(s)! Country color suggestions *None to date. Suggestion of an update/feature of a map game *None to date. point system points(SD map game) Algo land War Algo Landscape *Location-points:+point*2 *Defending:+12 *Attacking an enclave/exclave inside your country:+9 *Rebellion attack:+8 *Attacking on border:+5 *Attacking close to border(like across a lake, Spain attack morocco,etc.):+2 *Far away but on your continent:-2 *Not even on your continent(e.g, Chile attacking Angola):-6 *planet/star no more than 10 AU:-12 *Planet/star no more than 1 light years:-20 *Planet/star in your galaxy:-26 *Andromeda:-30 *Harsh Climate:attacker-8, defender+8 *Climate Extremism:attacker-16, defender+11 *Landlocked:-10 Economy/Agriculture/Population Note: average country have 33% more population on 2075. The growth rate is about 0.04% because of climate chaos and land limitation. But, you can colonize Mars! Economy *a planet of thriving economy(colonized more than 150 years ago):+8*economy points *a planet of growing economy(80-150):+5*economy points *a planet of starting economy(20-79):2*economy points *just colonized:economy point-1 *economy better than enemy by 2:9 *economy better than enemy by 3:16 *economy better than enemy by 4:25 *economy better than enemy by 5-7:36 *economy better than enemy by 8-9:49 *more difference than 10: 59 Agriculture *Agricultural efficiency:requires technology over 5. +(Technology-5)*Economy*Agriculture/5 *Agriculture-economy balance:+(-|agriculture-economy| +2) *Supply:agriculture*naval/2 Population Population top 5 in game:+30 Population top 25 in game:+12 Population last 50: -5 Population 1 billion+(level6):+25 Population 1000M(level5)+:+15 Population 600M(level4)+:+9 Population 300M(level3)+:5 Population 100M(level2)+:2 Population 1M-100M(level 1):0 Population less than 1M(level0):-1 Causus Beli *No Causus Beli:-10 *Have a Causus Beli:mod dicided weather if it is good(15) or bad(-7) Motive *Economic:+3 *Defend against popular rebel:+5 *Defend newly held territory (less than 5 years):+7 *To unify a culture:+8 *Defend territory that are not really important:+10 *Reunification:+11 *aiding ally:+11 *counter:+11 *access to sea/ocean: +13 *defending heartland:+16 *Revolting:+19 *Defending enemy with lethal weapon(e.g. Kaptyen-16-8)+20 *Revolts defending:+21 *Defending enemy that will Danger the nation:+25 *Defending enemy that will kill the nation:+30 *Defending enemy that will end a popular revolt:+37. Modifiers *Implausiblilty:minus 10 per implause *Guerilla War:-11 attacker, +4 defender *Defender undergoing revolt: +7 attacker -15 defender *Attacker undergoing revolt: -30 attacker +2 defender Type of Government Monarchy: +(2*Motive+economy*tech/3) Democrat: +(3*population level+1/2economy+agriculture) Socialist: +(agriculture*2+(10-tier)-2) Islamic:+population Vassal:+motive/2-tech Government not supported by people:-19 aids Military support:+11 Logical:+7 Economy:3 Luck Use two integers from 1-100 from random.org and use the bigger one to divide the smaller one then add a random integer from 5-10 to it. *troop morale high:requires economy 4+, luck overall 10+:+15 *troop morale low:tier III or below, agriculture lower than 6, luck overall 6.5-:-20 troop The side with more troop gets+20. War result Just make sure this is plausible. But, the economy and population will go down by a bit. especially economy which might change you from 10 to 5. If you lose lots of war, your tier will go down quickly. Naval battle Algo Causus Beli, Modifiers, luck, population, motive(with a few changes) type of government, aids and tier still apply, as in the land battle. But I'm not writing the same thing because it do take a long time. Port *side with the nearest port:+12 *A country's best port(dicided by mods): vary from -10 to +15 *Without a port(this is possible): -25 *the best port is the nearest one:+10 Navy quality *Naval point bonus:4*Naval point *Side with better naval point:+13 *Side with much better naval:+27 *Supply:+Resource+agriculture *Quality: +economic point *Balance: If naval point is the 2nd or 1st out of your points, -2; if it is last two, -3. Motive *Any attack by a revolt:+3 *Economic:+3 *Defend newly held territory (less than 5 years):+7 *To unify a culture:+8 **(modifier)Surprise sea attack(Like Pearl Harbor):+9 *Defend territory that are not really important:+10 *Reunification:+11 *aiding ally:+11 *counter:+11 **(modifier)strategic attack a somewhat bigger navy(1.9*your size):+11 **(modifier)Trying to strategic attack a much bigger navy:+15 *defending heartland:+16 *Revolting:+19 *Defending enemy with lethal weapon(e.g. Kaptyen-16-8)+20 *Revolts defending:+21 *Defending enemy that will Danger the nation:+25 *Defending enemy that will kill the nation:+30 Space battle Algo Undicided yet. Algo for researching how to improv your technology points: You spend 3 turns without declearing war and spend 2 economy, 2 agricuture, 1 army and 1 naval point to go up on a tech. If others attack you, you will get a 3 point defence bonus. You cannot research multiple stuff at once. Nuclear Bomb: tech 4 and up automatically have this. Men-in-space: tech 5. Men-on moon, men in outer space: tech 6 Able to terraform: tech 7 but u need to research it for 3 years. Change climate of a planet: tech 8 and u need to research for 10 years. Interstellar: tech 8 and 10 years Huge colonize spaceship: tech 8 and 11 years Interstellar colonization: tech 9 and 11 years. Interstellar battleships: tech 9 and 12 years. galactical colonization: tech 10 and 60 years. Faster than Light: tech 12 and requires random.org and a one in 250 chance per 4 years(like, random integer from 1 to 250 and you must get 77)limited to 5*light. Terraform: Stage I(climate change): if the planet is colder use (23-temperature)/3 years(in Celsius) if the planet is hotter than earth use (temperature-24)/3 years. Stage II: adding water: 8 years. Stage III: adding plant/animals to create ecosystem: 18 years.(Mars is in the 11th year of that) Stage IV: testing the planet's habitability&adjust:6 years. Stage V: completed. list of discovered nearby stars and brown dwarfs and rougue planets Within 5 lightyears Please help me make a chart. Thanks. *Proxima Centarui(4.232 ly). A research shows that Proxima is not gravitational bounded with Alpha Centauri. *Alpha Centauri(4.33 ly). Consisting two binary stars, Alpha Centauri A and Alpha B. Alpha B have a planet called Alpha Centarui Bb(because IAU loves to name stuff greatly) and Alpha Centauri Bc. *2MASS 1456-1930(4.77ly). Low mass brown dwarf or rougue planet. have a mas of 22Jupiter, and surface temperature is around 13 Celsuis. Within 10 ly *Banard's star(5.981ly). Flare star. *Carepa (6.01ly). Rougue planet that is traveling at a high speed. the proper motion is unknown. POD from modern day world Major changes: World war 3,South African War Russian changes: gain Alaska, gain Crimea, Baltics, Southern Finland, Lapland. PRC:Gain Taiwan, disputed Indian territories, Philippines, Vietnam, parts of Mongolia, Hawaii, southern New Zealand. Naval post near Sacramento ISIS: All of the Levant.(Recognized but still, it is not UN.and China and Kazakhstan is declaring war on it.) Indonesia:all of Australia and northern New Zealand. Pakistan:Afghanistan France: low states, parts of Germany, parts of England Poland: rest of Germany Spain:Andorra South Africa:Rest of Southern Africa except Malawi and Angola Cuba:Angola Columbia:gainsEcuador Brazil: gainsPeru, Venezuela, Morocco United States:in Union with Canada Mexico:gainsJamaica, Puerto Rico Iran: Colonizing Eritrea. ＝＝ｗａｌｌｏｆ　ｓｈａｍｅ＝＝ ｎｏｂｏｄｙ　ｙｅｔ Archive Game NOT ENOUGH PLAYER Category:Map Games Category:Future era games (after 2020) Category:Stellar Domination Category:Ｍａｐ　Ｇａｍｅｓ